An Adventure Into Places Known
by antisocialwerewolf
Summary: "Wait-wait, there's a reasonable explanation for this." "I bet there is." "I bet there is too! I just can't think of one right now… "Oh wait! I remember- they put hazelnut in her coffee on accident. She hates hazelnut." "And that warrants blowing up the cafe?" "Uh, I didn't say it was a good excuse. But in our defense that's a new thing for us too."
1. 00FFFF Blue

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Wait-wait, there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"I bet there is."

"I bet there is too! I just can't think of one right now… Oh wait! I remember- they put hazelnut in her coffee on accident. She _hates_ hazelnut."

"And that warrants _blowing up the cafe_?"

"Uh, I didn't say it was a good excuse. But in our defense that's a new thing for us. It doesn't even… I don't know where? Why? How do I explain…?"

"Well, the beginning's a good place to start."

* * *

To be honest, I didn't even know why the director let us out of his sight anymore. Seriously, whatpart of "brass section (+ 1 tenor)" screamed trustworthy to handle things? What part even gave someone the thought of trusting them with anything ever? No parts- that's what. So yes, six kids were lost in a forest on a path that was supposed to take them back to the school they were staying at with six small cartons of almond milk and a box of gluten and lactose free cereal. The real question was why we just didn't call anybody to ask for the school name to put in someone's' phone's GPS system. Or it might be why any of us trusted a trumpet with navigation. But what is done is done, and everyone vowed not to talk to Devin ever again.

Then we got to the point of official no return. No cell service. For _anyone_.

"Guys, I think I'm regretting everything ever…"

We all knew it was way too late to be out here, due to the fact of everyone having a digital chronometer on them at any given point of time in the form of smart phones- and in our resident GPS's case, a watch. But I don't think it had really sunk into any of us yet how deep of shit we were in until we all had stopped in our pursuit and saw for ourselves what Rebecca had spotted over the top of the local evergreen trees' reach. Stars. Three tiny glinting stars.

Yeah. Really, _really_ deep shit.

* * *

"That imitation of Becca was horrible."

"Ah! You're alive!"

"What are you talking about? I've been rotting in the pits of hell for centuries."

"Shuddup. Now where was I?"

* * *

After a short time of staring up into the vast but-not-so-empty patch of space above us, Justin decided decided to hold some sort of council of "wtf r we actually gonna do next".

Jeremy suggested: "Let's just (in the famous words of Lewis Robinson) keep moving forward. There has to be something at the end of this path. It might just even loop back around."

And Mr. Fancy Wristwatch suggested that he could find his way back if we let him.

Needless to say we went forward.

Sometime along the lines of five minutes to only god lives that long was when the blue light appeared. It was the bright blue of energy- the exact color that appears in your head when you think of it. #00FFFF to be exact.

And POOF! We are in the middle of New York City, 4 out of 5 brass players nowhere to be seen. The first part of wandering was spent in a state of "holy shit this is New York" and "oh shit is that stark tower" and "wait what the actual fuck" mainly on my part- she's been acting a bit off, but then I realized I'm just having a really cool lucid dream, and you know, I might as well have some fun with it before I get slapped awake by my peers. Then we went to get coffee because she was complaining about headaches and "not having a nice cup of coffee". So, you know we went to the coffee shop, she ordered it black and they put hazelnut in, and she blew up the shop with that weird blue #00FFFF colored stuff. Now we're detained in a room with a weird guy wearing an eyepatch.

* * *

"End of story- and maybe dream but I'm not so sure it's a dream anymore."

"Well that was an... interesting story Mrs. Adler but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here while we investigate," The director said, a bit hesitantly to the trained ear (which the band kids ears most certainly are), as he stood up from the tiny chair that he had pulled out from the table in the corner of the room, his coat billowing in a way that probably defied physics as he turned to head out the door.

"Investigate what?" Said the hoarse voice of someone who had just woken up.

The man who resembled Nick Fury paused momentarily in the doorway before finally exiting the room with the clack of heavy boots on concrete and the heavy silence left behind.

The air remained thick with tension as the two girls stared into empty space hands cuffed uncomfortably behind their backs. The feeling shifted in the light of a new discovery though, and even more so with the remarks that came along with it.

"Hey! Maxy! He left a key on the chair!" Said Katrena Adler, a grin on her face as she tried (and failed) to get on her feet by shuffling awkwardly.

But when she turned her head to ask Maxy to try to get it she only found a pair of burnt shoes and half melted handcuffs.

"Dare you to break them," Said Maxy's still gruff and hollow voice.

She turned back to the chair.

"I- How- What?!" She frowned and screwed up her face in confusion, if you could call it that. It was more like frustration at the fact she was still chained to a freakin table.

"Try to break 'em, the way you explained to me a couple weeks ago," Said Maxy while she tossed the key between her two _very free_ hands.

"Why?"

"Just do it, bro."

The handcuffs snapped almost easily, with the twist of her wrist and a couple of seconds of appropriately applied pressure. She stared down at her hands.

"Nice job, Peter P," Maxy snickered.

"Were they rigged? You know, like the way they do it in the spy movies," she asked.

"Why would they leave the key here?"

Katrena looked up at the girl in the chair and raised both eyebrows.

"No. I don't think they are," said Maxy.

"Then how did you get yours off?"

They both turned to stare at the ruined pair of handcuffs on the floor.

"I-" Maxy hummed. "I think I melted them?"

There was a key flying towards Kat's face before she could reply. She reached to catch it before it could do any damage to anything. There was a small static shock when it touched her hand resulting in it being dropped and caught by her other hand. She breathed a sigh of relief when the first of the broken cuffs were off her wrist.

"Nice reflexes Peter P."

Kat snorted. "Thanks, I hope that the spies or whatever are stupid enough not to have cameras in here. Or we are majorly screwed over. "

"Yeah- should we try the door? Just in case," Maxy said, standing up.

Kat nodded, standing up as well. She stretched her arms above her head, "Why not."

And with that they made their way over to the sliding piece of medal. Little did they know that their day was about to get much stranger.

* * *

Chapter end

* * *

AN/ wow that's a lot of dialogue.

Reviews are valued pirates booty!

Hope your ask having a lovely day!

The best looking avenger -Anti


	2. FF7788 Pink

CHAPTER 2

* * *

The four agents stared at the one way mirror.

"What the fuck are they doing?" said Clint, arms crossed. "Do they know the door is locked?"

"The pressure they're exerting on the door is unlike the estimated strength of kids their age," said Maria, tapping a tablet with the statistics of the holding cell as the others stared at the two girls trying to shove the door open.

"Well, we were kinda expecting that. One of them did blow up a cafe," said Colson.

"The other just snapped a pair of high-grade handcuffs in half," added Clint.

"We were expecting them not to be normal, remember. When they were brought in they looked almost as surprised as we did," Coulson shrugged.

"They still might know _something_ ," said Maria.

The girls had stopped shoving at the door and were sitting on the ground and seemed to be having a heated conversation.

"Why don't we just turn on the mics?" said Natasha.

"Fury would skin us alive if we tried to talk to them. He told us just to observe. If any of us are going to talk to them we need to go in, and do it face to face," said Maria

"I didn't say we should talk to them I just think we should _listen_ ," said Natasha.

"I agree with Natasha, they could be saying something that could help us figure out who they are, or why they're here." stated Clint.

Maria nodded, and tapped the tablet. Two voices filled the room.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Mr. Pittman is going to kill us," sighed Kat, tapping her fingers in a steady rhythm on the floor.

"We are so, _so_ dead. I'm so never gonna be section leader, ever," Snorted Maxy.

"Oh my god! We're going to miss the competition. And now we're locked in a prison cell," snarled Kat.

Albeit it was a nice prison cell. The floor and walls were smooth concrete with a dark mirror on the top half of the wall opposite from the door, and the ceiling seemed to be sound dampening.

"Yeah in a _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_ prison cell. You know in the _M.C.U.,"_ said Maxy.

"What? You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me! This is just great. We are separated from our friends, you blew up a _coffee shop_ , and now you're saying we are stuck in the _M.C.U_?" raged Kat.

" _He looked just like Samuel L. Jackson,"_ Maxy hissed.

"So what your saying is we have been kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D? In the M.C.U.?"

"That seems to be the case, I mean dude. We just saw. Stark. Tower. Where were you expecting to be?"

"Well to be honest, not really here. So... Say we are in the M.C.U, where Devin, Justin, Becca, and Jeremy? They weren't with us when we woke up."

"Who knows? I suspect all of this happened because of… uh, the T-Word? Where else did it affect other than N.Y.C during the M.C.U timeline so far?"

"The 'T-Word' would have affected Asgard. They handle stuff like it often. I think."

Maxy face palmed, letting out a frustrated sigh, "Fuck."

"Fuck is right, it also could have affected the-"

"We're not supposed to know about Asgard, Kat."

Kat let out a frustrated breath and proceeded to punch the metal table from where she was sitting. Causing it to bend in half under the force. "This is all that damned Loki's fault; he just had to fuck with the damn T-word!"

"You might as well say Tesseract now that you've spilled the beans," said Maxy, eyeing the table.

"Right, but how are we going to get out of here if the Tesseract brought us here?" snapped Kat.

"We get the tesseract to take us back!"

"How?!"

Maxy scrunched up her face in thought and put her head in her hands.

Kat leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. This whole ordeal was becoming less dream-like by the second. She touched the tips her too-long hair. It lay on the floor from where she was sitting, but it was lighter in weight and color than it ever had been. 3 hours ago, it had been short- not as short as Max's had been- cut and layered at her shoulders, almost black brown and thick enough to still feel weighted even with the short style. Her nails (and toenails) had been longer than five inches when she arrived in New York, and still would be if she didn't carry a pocket knife everywhere she was allowed to take it. Max had them as well, and her hair was almost as long. It looked strange on her, the longest Kat had ever seen her best friend's hair was down to her mid back, and that was in eighth grade. We all make bad choices in eighth grade. But it wasn't important. Not right now.

And she didn't forget the super strength! Looking down at herself she saw more muscle than ever, which was strange, considering she had been practically made of it before. She just broke a table with a single punch. That couldn't be normal even as completely ripped as she felt. If they were in the Marvel Cinematic Universe then that last year of kickboxing lessons were worth a lot more now.

The strangest feeling though, was the fact that she felt _older_. There wasn't much change other the hair growth and the muscle physically, but mentally she felt older. But it might just be her growing stress levels.

Her best friend had _blown up a Starbucks_ , with Kat-didn't-know-what. Electricity? Tesseract stuff? It was blue- she knew that. The same bright color as the light in the forest. Kat wondered if she could do it to. It was worth a shot to try! Kat tried to will something to happen. She tried to imagine Maxy's blue energy doing _something._

* * *

"How in gods name do two destructive teenage girls know what the Tesseract is?" said Clint.

"They knew about Loki. Do you think they hacked into our system? Someone get a technician on that," said Coulson.

"I don't think that the shortest one could hacked our system, and I doubt that the other did as well. They're talking so openly about they Tesseract. Which means they still haven't figured out that they're being recorded," said Maria.

"They were avoiding the word at first, remember?" said Colson

"Yes, but if they were professional then they would've come up with a decent keyword beforehand," Natasha stated.

"True enough, Nat, but from what we've seen they aren't professional. And they aren't exactly normal either. Are none of us going to address the fact that the little one smashed the table with her bare hands?" said Clint.

"Do you think they're working for someone?" asked Maria.

"It is possible, but the thing is, that even with how much S.H.I.E.L.D knows about the world's threats- as far as I know ,we've never heard of a Pittman," Said Phil.

"Run the two new faces and names through the program, search for a Pittman in the Threats Database," said Maria into an earpiece.

"We can run the faces, but we don't know their names. Fury never asked for them. He got fed up left before he got them. The short one calls the taller one Maxy though." said Natasha.

"The short one was called Peter P.," Barton interrupted.

"I don't think that's her name," Natasha said dryly.

"Run both of those, just in case," Phil stated before exiting the room to report to Fury.

* * *

She sat there, eyes closed and face screwed with growing frustration until she felt _something_ and concentrated harder yanking on that little string of thought in the back of her mind.

"-at. Kat. KAT!"

Kat's head jerked up and her eyes snapped open. "What?!" She asked with wide eyes. "What happened?!"

Maxy's face softened from a pinched worried expression, though her back stayed ramrod straight and her hand on Kat's shoulder.

"Your hands were pink and grew… bigger, muscley-er," said Maxy, pulling her hand back.

"Really? Huh…" said Kat, rubbing her hands together.

"Huh what?" said Maxy.

"I was trying to do what you did."

"What I did? Wait! You mean _blowing up the cafe?!_ " half-screeched Max as she leaned forward.

"Not blowing it up! Just the blue stuff!" Countered Kat.

Max harumphed.

* * *

"They don't even seem to know their own powers,"

"If they didn't understand their powers shouldn't they be freaking out more?"

"The- Maxy, seems to be in some sort of shock. And her friend's name is Kat. Run that," Said Maria.

"Already did, nothing came up. It's like they were wiped from the databases, there is nothing on either of them," Clint thought out loud.

"Search the cloud for any pictures of their faces," said Natasha into her earpiece.

"We need a plan if nothing comes up on them," Maria said.

"Something has to," said Natasha.

Barton looked at them after he gets finished listening to his earpiece and says," They just finished the search and it came up negative. We have nothing on them."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

AN/ Hello valued readers of this shitty fanfic! How was this wonderfully unbetad chapter?

Reviews are valuable, if only pointing out a grammar, spelling, or OOC moments. Thanks! And will be updating next week maybe sooner.

Sorry for all of the dialogue in these chapters I swear it'll get better.

Currently flying into the sun but sending love all the same- Anti


End file.
